The present invention relates generally to convertible seat-beds and, more particularly, to convertible seat-beds provided with integral storage features.
Seats or sofas which convert to form a bed are often found in vans, recreational vehicles, mobile homes, efficiency apartments, and other living/sleeping areas lacking in plentiful floor space. In residential applications, a sofa-bed typically comprises a conventional sofa having a fold-out, standard size mattress stored in the area beneath the seat cushions and seat back of the sofa. Another type of seat-bed for residential use is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,096. This patent shows a folding, three-cushion chair comprising a pair of frame members and three hinged cushions. The seat cushion is mounted on a movable support member. When the movable support is pulled forward, the second and third cushions unfold to form a three-cushion bed. Seat-beds of this type, and of the more conventional sofa-bed type, typically do not provide storage areas for articles other than the mattress or cushion panels which form the bed.
Convertible seat-beds of the types commonly used in vehicles are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,343,508 and 4,365,369. These seat-beds comprise a frame which supports a generally horizontal seat-bottom cushion, a generally vertical seat-back cushion, and a third cushion which is hingedly attached to the top of the seat back cushion. To convert this type of unit to a bed, the third cushion is pivoted in an upward direction while the seat-back cushion is simultaneously reclined rearwardly so that, in the bed configuration, these two cushions extend in the same generally horizontal plane as the seat cushion. This type of seat-bed does not provide a storage area for articles in the vehicle (except for a small amount of incidental storage area under the seat cushion) and, in fact, require that the area immediately behind the seat-bed, which is normally a cargo space, be cleared of articles before the seat-to-bed conversion can take place.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a convertible seat-bed and storage unit which is relatively simple in design, structure and operation, while taking maximum advantage of the space available in space-limited environments.
Another object of this invention is to provide a convertible seat-bed and storage unit which has integral storage areas provided in both seat and bed configurations.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a seat-bed and storage unit which is easily converted from seat-to bed and bed-to-seat configurations without disturbing the integral storage areas provided.
A further object of this invention is to provide a seat-bed and storage unit in which additional storage area is created when the unit is converted to the bed configuration.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a seat-bed and storage unit in which the seat and bed panels, or cushions, are easily removable to provide free access to the storage areas.
Yet still another object of this invention is to provide a seat bed and storage unit which is especially well-suited for use in the cargo space of a van-type automotive vehicle.
These and other objects are attained in a convertible seat-bed and storage unit which comprises a pair of spaced apart and opposed frame elements, a storage area located between a portion of the frame elements, a first panel extending between the frame elements to serve as a seat back when the unit is in the seat configuration and as a bed panel when the unit is in the bed configuration, and a second panel extending between the frame elements to serve as a seat bottom in the seat configuration and as a bed panel in the bed configuration. The frame elements provide support for panels at a first (relatively high) level extending in a generally horizontal plane from a first end of the frame elements to a centrally located level transition region, and at a second level, lower than the first level, extending from a second end of the frame elements to the transition region. The frame elements are also provided with means for extending the first level of support from the transition region to the second end to provide a generally horizontal support surface when the unit is in the bed configuration. The first panel is supported by the frame elements in a generally vertical plane near the transition region when serving as a seat back, and is movable to a horizontal plane at the first level of support when serving as a bed panel. The second panel is supported by the frame elements in a generally horizontal, or slightly inclined, plane at the second (lower) level of support when serving as a seat bottom, and is movable to the first level of support (where it is supported by the above-mentioned extension means) in the bed configuration. The primary storage area is located between the frame elements, in the region below the first level of support and behind the vertical seat-back panel. This storage area is undisturbed when the unit is converted from seat-to-bed and bed-to-seat configurations. Undisturbed storage area is also located under the second panel in the seat configuration, and an additional storage area is created under this panel when the seat-bed unit is converted to a bed. A third panel is preferably supported by the frame elements in a generally horizontal plane at the first level of support in a position directory above the primary storage area. The third panel is slidably supported by the elements to facilitate the conversion process. For the same reason, the first panel (i.e., the vertical seat back) is pivotably attached to the frame elements. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, all three panels are easily removed from the frame elements to provide free and open access to the storage areas.
According to another aspect of the invention, the means for extending the first level of support to the second end of the frame elements to create the generally horizontal bed surface comprises a sliding support member extendable from the transition region to the second end of each of the frame elements. In an especially preferred embodiment, the frame elements are at least partially constructed of tubular structural members and the sliding support members extend telescopically from within the tubular members when the unit is converted to the bed configuration. The frame elements may be attached to a base or, alternatively, may be free-standing frame elements. In the latter case, cross-braces may be provided connecting the frame elements together to form a unitary frame. A particularly preferred embodiment of the seat-bed and storage unit is especially well-suited for mounting in the cargo space of a van-type automotive vehicle.
Other objects, advantages and novel features will become apparent from the following detailed description of an embodiment of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.